Dying Will Lives On
by FutureVongola
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 297! This is a Dream i had after reading said chapter about Tsuna and Enma's fight that is to come...Tsuna wants the power to protect his friends...Why does Enma want power? Rated T for Xanxus and his dirty mouth...


Disclaimer - I dont owen anything... :( ... because if i did Yamamoto wouldn't be all derpy in the the hospital... :(

Summary - this is a dream i had after reading chapter 297 of Reborn...yeah it was really sad and scary it woke me up and I didn't want to go back to sleep... This is all ive dreamed so far I'll add if i dream more but if not then this is a one shot... sorry

(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)

The room went quiet as Tsuna stumbled back from Enma holding his now bleeding stomach. Tears filled his eyes as he fell back. Enma just stood there mouth opened and stunned, "B-but why?" he asked with a slight growl. Tsuna sat up a bit a weak smile on his face. "I can't change the past Enma and I don't know what happened" He coughed turning to one side blood coming from his mouth. "I know the Prima would never do what you said he did. He wasn't that kind of man just like I'm not." The tears slipped from his eyes and he fell back coughing up more blood.

The young boss of the Shimon family stood his ground his hand still bloody. He shook his head, "You're wrong!" he said his fist tightening "You left me! You would have me died! Just like the first Vongola boss!" Tsuna closed his eyes in pain but he continued, "No Enma the letter you mentioned I never got it." Enma shook his head "LIES! ALL OF IT! YOU'RE JUST COVERING YOUR OWN ASS!" Tsuna turned slowly so he could push himself up. Many people who were watching yelled for him to stay down but the tenth just stood his hand raised to silence the noise, and for the most part it died down.

He turned half doubled over in pain holding his wounds. "Enma I would have gone to your aid and I would have brought help to save you" He fell forward on his knees catching himself with his hands. "Enma this is all I can do for you. You have your glory of defeating the Vongola boss please leave them out of this their not even part of the family anymore." He cried looking up his Dying Will fire leaving him.

His normal brown eyes begged and pleaded, "Please just stop the fighting." He fell flat coughing more blood and certain member of his now disbanded family ran forward. Gokudera was there first turning over the Vongola Boss. Tear streamed his face, "Juudiame!" he yelled holding the limb body in his hands. "Juu-juudaime!" he yelled louder and Ryohei knelt next to them placing one hand on Tsuna's shoulder giving him a good shake, "Sawada!" The two boys looked at each other then at the young form of the Shimon Family.

Both flames flared but a shaking hand grabbed their attention, "Go-Gokudera Ryohei please don't" he said in a shaking voice. The two boys looked around as more left the outer circle. Chrome ran over quickly falling to her knees. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her face.

"Boss" she cried letting go of Mukuro's trident and taking on of his hands. He looked at her a weak smile. "Beautiful Chrome take care of Mukuro for me ok" he chuckled a bit and she looked up at him, "Tell him that he was one of my best friends." More tear filled her eyes and she nodded as though taking orders.

Gokudera and Ryohei looked at each other then down each giving their boss a weak smile, "Y-you'll tell him yourself Sawada" Ryohei choked and Gokudera laughed weakly. "You're so warm" Tsuna said softly looking up at his Sun Guardian who wiped his eyes quickly, "O-of course to the extreme" he again wiped his face, "Because I'm your sun." he continued.

Small hands wrapping themselves around Tsuna made all eyes cast down, "Tsuna play with me" the loud voice of Lambo. Tsuna looked down at his small thunder guardian who was quickly picked up by Hibari. "Lambo" he reached up and Hibari knelt down so Tsuna could take the tiny hand that had reached out to him, "I can't keep my promise to you" he said softly. The five-year-old just looked at the boy who had helped raise him and held on a bit tighter. Something was telling him that if he let go now that he would lose the boy forever.

Gokudera shook his head his grip on Tsuan getting tighter as well, "No you're going to keep whatever promise that you have with him." He choked back a bit leaning forward to hug his friend, "He'll cry if you don't and we'll all have to suffer" he said trying to make a joke but failing. Tsuna nuzzled himself into his storm guardians arms, "I told you we would watch fireworks together again" he laughed weakly.

Mean while the Shimon Family had gathered around their young boss watching how the Vongla gathered around their dyeing boss and sheered at them. They would become the most powerful family and other families would follow them. That's how it was suppose to be but…

Dino walked slowly up to the gathering Vongola tears stream down the Bronco's face "Tsuna" he mouthed falling to his knees not even making it to the self proclaimed younger brother, "No you can't do this" he said more to himself.

Longchamp had gone quiet and was watching wide eyed as the Vongola guardians knelt beside their boss. Tears had filled his eyes. He didn't know how to take what was going on in front of him. His friend had just walked in and basically had let the other kill him. Just to save everyone from a horrible fight that was to come if the Vongola didn't fall. He let the tears fall when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up into the crying eyes of his other family members.

Even the Varia was approaching slowly the only person who had visable tears was Lussuria who knelt next to Ryohei and hugged the young fight close. Ryohei let himself be pulled back and he hugged the other sun guardian crying hard and silently into his chest.

One person stayed back though his hat pulled low over his eyes his tiny hand on his gun. He was looking at the ground lost, for once, on what to do. He wanted to dcry, he wanted to take revenge, he wanted to turn back time and stop Tsuna, he wanted to do so much but he couldn't. Being the calm man he was though he finally moved forward and looked up at the limp form of Tsuna who was still in Gokudera's crying arms. "You did good Tsuna" he said in a strong voice as he got closer, "You proved that you were worthy to become the Boss we all knew you could be" his voice broke a bit. He moved next to Gokudera and reached out to touch the cooling skin of his fallen student, "You've made me very proud" tears rolled down his small cheeks.

Somewhere in a hospital bed Yamamoto was staring up at the ceiling eyes filling and over filling with tears. Something bad had happened he could feel it. Something bad had happened to his sky. He turned his head looking out the window. The dark clouds were rolling in. He could hear the sadness of the thunder, the breaking of the storm, the anger of the clouds, the grieving of the covered sun and he was sure if he could feel the rain it would hurt. He closed his eyes, "He could feel his sky slipping and he knew what that meant" he opened them again and mouth a whisper, "Tsuna."

Back in the circle of families that had witnessed what the young Vongola had done mist started to fill the room and from them a red and blue eye appeared already filled with their own tears. "You have made her cry Tsunayoshi" Mukuro said standing. Hibari looked at the convict handing Lambo off to the Thunder Guardian of the Varia who held the sobbing child close. Mukuro had lost his smile he always held when he appeared and he turned to the Shimon family who was still watching.

He walked up to them Hibari following, "I hate the Mafia" he said through his tears, "I hate your family and I hated the Vongola to a point" he took a claming breath "But what I hate more are people who make my Nagi cry." He poke Enma in the chest who was quickly pushed back by his family member and Hibari grabbed hold of Mukuro who didn't fight back, "I'm going to break out of prison and I'm going to kill you young Shimon for making her cry" He said before turning his back Hibari letting go. He walked back over to the group of crying guardians and knelt back down one hand going to Tsuna's leg, "You're suppose to be here for here while I cannot Tsunayoshi." More tears rolled down his face as his grip on the boys pants tightened a bit, "You can't leave yet I'm not strong enough…" he couldn't finish his sobs over took his speech and he reverted back to the sobbing Chrome who turned into Hibari's arms holding on to the front of his coat. The surprised Cloud Guardian was shocked at first but since she was not Mukuro he could place gentle arms around her holding her.

It was then that one of the doors that hadn't been knocked down was kicked down and in walked a very pissed Xanxus. The Varia all looked at him surprised as he past Tsuna without a glance and marched right up to the Shimon family. They all took a defense stance but Xanxus stopped shy of them. "You make me fucking sick! I should get rid of you and your trashy family!" he growled pointing a threatening finger at Enma. "You know what makes me even sicker is that piece of trash probably still thinks he's your friend and that he was saving you." Xanxus spat at the ground and stomped back to the group of sobbing people. "But if you think for one fucking second that you will rule the mafia world like the Vongola did you're fucking wrong!" He turned back to the Shimon family, "You might have a power that rivals the Vongola but what you don't have are the other families support."

It was then that the other bosses of the families stood.

Longchamp pushed away the supporting hand standing to his full height."I might not be the boss of my family yet but Tsuna was my friend and you have made a grave mistake making one of my friends your enemy." He spoke out loud tears still flowing down his face.

Dino stood with the help from Squalo, "Tsuna was not only a friend but my little brother and no one messes with my family mafia or not. You'll never have any of our support"

Xanxus crossed his arms over his chest as other spoke up, "See what you don't understand is this piece of shit here was a true Boss no matter how much as I hate to admit it. He didn't want power to take over anything just the power to protect his friends. He has the same big stupid heart the First had." He turned and walked further back joining the massive group that had formed behind the Tenth and his Guardians.

"Now you must ask yourself this young Shimon leader…Why do you want power?"

(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)

So yeah kind of a tense dream huh?

Please comment and such I love feed back good and the bad... hee hee thank you for your time!


End file.
